


I'll Always Be Here To Lift You Up

by rednight16



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16
Summary: At first glance it would be easy to say that the upbeat, go-getter attitude constantly on display was a front, a way to shield his true feelings from anyone around him. Lio had certainly thought that way in the very beginning. But by the time Kray Foresight had been defeated and the Promare were sent back to their own planet, he knew that Galo really was just that way. Perhaps that’s why it was so difficult to watch him try to fake it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	I'll Always Be Here To Lift You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Promare and my first fic for Galolio, please be gentle!

Lio hadn’t known Galo Thymos very long, but it had been long enough that he could say with certainty that the man was absolutely awful at hiding most of his emotions.

At first glance it would be easy to say that the upbeat, go-getter attitude constantly on display was a front, a way to shield his true feelings from anyone around him. Lio had certainly thought that way in the very beginning. But by the time Kray Foresight had been defeated and the Promare were sent back to their own planet, he knew that Galo really was just that way. Perhaps that’s why it was so difficult to watch him try to fake it.

Now that the real threat was truly gone and the world had started to rebuild, Lio was making good on his promise to help clean up Promepolis with Burning Rescue. This meant he was spending quite a bit of time around the team, and specifically plenty of time with Galo. They were usually paired together for cleanup, something about them “keeping the other motivated”. By now, Lio was pretty sure that just meant that he was on babysitting duty. But, he couldn’t say he was that upset about it when it meant he could be around the one person he trusted intrinsically. Two months of working day in and day out had let both of them get to know each other more clearly, learning about newer, quieter aspects of each other’s personalities. Which meant that he could see the cracks in the visage, and how the light in Galo’s eyes dimmed in comparison to the brilliant brightness that had caught his attention at the very beginning. That light had drawn him in, had steadied him at his most vulnerable, and had been the first thing he’d seen after his life had almost drained away. Perhaps that was why it bothered him so much to see it gone.

Of course, Lio wasn’t an idiot, and he already had a very good idea as to why Galo’s mood had taken a turn for the worst. 

Foresight. 

Something in Lio’s blood boiled at the thought of the man even now that he was disgraced, defeated, with all his power stripped away from him in a heartbeat and awaiting his trial in a cell. They hadn’t even seen the man since that day, but of course his face and name were everywhere. The times he stayed over Galo’s apartment he noticed that no matter what else was going on, no matter what other updates they could be getting about Promepolis or any other place that had been affected by the Promare, the news channels never played. If they happened to land on it while one of them was flipping through the channels, it was immediately changed without daring to look at what story was being covered. He’d never questioned Galo about it, instead just silently filing the information away. It certainly wasn’t as if he needed to see Foresight’s face in order to be reminded of the lingering damage that the bastard’s words alone caused.

So when Galo slipped away one day, surprisingly quiet in lieu of his usual exits (though not quietly enough that the team didn't notice), Lio carefully approached Aina who was cleaning some of their gear near the garage door. "Did he say where he was going?"

She turned to him, lips pressed into a thin line. "No...but I'm pretty sure I know anyway." She glanced at one of the remaining motorcycles left in the garage. "You'll want to take one of those, it's easier to get through the woods and we’d need the trucks if there’s a call."

Lio's brow raised. "The lake?"

Aina nodded, lips tilting into a small smile. "He's usually out there for a while when he goes, so make sure you have a jacket. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you."

He was a little surprised, despite having gotten to know the team since they'd started working together. All of them ragged on Galo, much like Gueira and Meis teased him, though they knew to do it privately. But it was clear that they were also quite protective of their newest member. Lio hadn't expected to earn their trust so quickly, especially when it came to this, but it appeared he'd underestimated them. Or at least, the member standing in front of him.

Glancing at the bike, he looked skeptical. "I doubt Ignis would be happy with me taking a company bike."

Aina swatted his arm. "Oh shut up and go, you know you want to! I'll talk to the Captain, just don't be reckless!"

Lio's lips quirked up a bit as he headed over to the bike, swinging a leg over the side. If she insisted, he certainly wasn't about to say no. "I'll try to make it back before sundown." Revving the engine he drove off, quite happy to ignore the posted speed limits as he headed towards the edge of the city.

The drive itself was quiet once he'd left Promepolis, surrounded by nothing but acres of trees and the wind rushing in his face. He'd missed riding, though it was very different without his armor and his old bike. The first time he'd been allowed to use one of the station's bikes, he'd almost fallen over while trying to get used to the strange feeling of being on a proper bike not made from his Promare. Galo had almost tripped over equipment he was laughing so hard, and had ignored Lio's growing embarrassment to giggle at him even more while pulling the bike back up. He’d apologized only when Lio threatened to leave him behind, though his smile said that he didn’t really mean it. When Lio looked back on it that night, the mirth on Galo’s face had been well worth the hit to Lio's image. 

Turning another bend in the road, he found himself smiling at the memory and the rush of warmth it gave him. How was it that the idiot had managed to worm his way into Lio's heart so quickly? He'd never really considered himself a romantic person, although he'd never really had the time even if he wanted to be. But something about Galo had him picturing what it would be like to be wrapped up in strong arms while cuddling on the couch, and dates to the pizzeria, and in private moments some more...illicit fantasies. But he couldn't think about that right now. Especially when the last thing Galo needed was for Lio to push his feelings onto him when he wasn't at his best. Once this was resolved, he could try a little bit harder.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to clear his thoughts as the swathe of forest to his right started to think, giving way to the newly drained lake. There was nothing left now that the building and Deus Prometh had disappeared, leaving just an empty crater waiting to be filled. Perhaps they could refill it someday, once the city was rebuilt and things had settled down. Slowing down, Lio scanned the side of the road for any sign of Galo. After a few more minutes of driving he finally spotted the bright red metal of Burning Rescue's motorcycles, and he coasted to an easy stop next to where Galo's bike was parked. At first he couldn't see the man himself, but a little more searching found him perched on a fallen tree nearby, staring out over the dry crater.

Approaching carefully but loudly enough that Galo wouldn't startle, Lio was surprised when his presence garnered no real response. Galo didn't even acknowledge that he was there, brow pinched and lips pressed together tightly while his fingers toyed absentmindedly with the fabric of his pants. It was the most pensive Lio had ever seen him, and he couldn't say that he was happy about this sudden change of character.

Lio didn’t hesitate to go and sit next to the other, close enough that their shoulders were scant inches from pressing against each other. There was warmth radiating off of Galo despite him having been out here with only a t shirt on for a while, compared to Lio's borrowed uniform, jacket and all. He resisted the impulse to lean against him, to soak up warmth usually so freely given. “Are you alright?”

Galo’s gaze finally turned towards him, his expression unchanged. “...Not really. What are you doing out here? I thought you were gonna head home once we were done.” There wasn't even an attempt at a smile, and Lio's gut twisted.

“Originally I was, but then I saw you leave. Do you want to talk about it? I don’t have anywhere to be.”

The protest died in Galo’s throat, jaw clenching as his arm slipped off his lap, fingers curling against the wood. “...I spent so many years dedicating my life to what I thought _he_ wanted. He was my hero, Lio. I thought he saved me, put me on a good path because he wanted me to succeed, y’know? I’ve always wanted to be a firefighter, since I was little, because of him.” His smile was bitter. “Then it turns out he put me there because he figured it would be the easiest way for me to die without getting his own hands dirty.”

Lio’s palms itched, his own fingers curling into fists as he pushed down on his own anger. “You deserved better than that. You deserve better than that now.”

“I know! But even after everything, what he did to the Burnish, what he did to me, what he did to _you_ … I still wanted to save him. There was still a part of me that hoped that there was still a piece of the man I thought I knew still in there, you know? That everything I thought I’d known wasn’t a lie, so I didn’t have to second guess all the time.”

“That’s a natural thing to want, considering your history.” Lio nudged his leg gently. “I know it’s hard to see, with everything that’s happened. But even though he lied to you, your team didn’t. Anyone could see that you’re a member of that squad, and they want you there. He may have sent you there for the wrong reasons, but Foresight put you in a place where you made friends.”

Galo’s lips quirked up a bit. “I know. But now there’s a part of me that’s like, what now? Because I lost the reason I joined Burning Rescue in the first place. Now the new government’s talking about downsizing everything because there’s no more Burnish, and everyone’s worried that after the city’s rebuilt they’re gonna take away our team, and I don’t know what I’m going to do if that happens.” Galo’s hands came down against the log with a loud slap, frustration and uncertainty lining his body with tension.

Ah, there it was. He’d heard a few of the whispers about the future of Burning Rescue as a whole, but considering their reputation with the public Lio doubted that Galo’s team in particular was in danger of losing their jobs. But nothing was truly certain, and considering how drastically their world had changed yet again, he could understand why they were all concerned. As for the rest? Well, he could do something about that now.

Reaching out, one hand worked his way into Galo’s grip, squeezing tight enough that the other man looked over questioningly. “Why did you join Burning Rescue?”

“Because Kray-”

Lio held up a hand. “Why _else_ did you join Burning Rescue.”

Galo stared at him for a moment before answering, and Lio could see the cogs slowly turning. “Because I want to help people.”

Lio nodded. “Exactly. You want to help people. You’re _good_ at helping people, even if you’re an idiot about it most of the time.” He ignored the soft “hey!” he got in response and continued, his thumb subconsciously rubbing over the back of Galo’s hand. “If for whatever reason Burning Rescue gets shut down, which I hope you know is _very_ unlikely for your team considering what you’ve done for this city, you have other places you can go. You have other things you can do, and you can learn to do it just as well as you’ve learned to be a firefighter. Hell, most of what we did wasn’t anything you were trained for.” His lips quirked up a bit, one finger prodding at Galo’s chest. “Your “burning soul” can handle anything, right?”

A warm smile started to bloom across Galo’s face, and Lio felt his heart do a little flip at the sight. “You’re right! I really want to stay with Burning Rescue of course, but as long as I’m helping people I’ll go wherever I can!” Leaning closer, Galo took his free hand and squeezed both eagerly. “And you’ll be there too, right?”

Oh, this man. Lio adored him so much. “Of course I will. I’ve stayed this long, haven’t I?”

“Good! Because I want you to stay! We’re the best team ever, and I really like you!”

There was a pause, Lio tilting his head slightly while his expression became more amused. “You like me?” If he focused on Galo he could pretend his heart wasn't being squeezed in his chest.

“A-Ah...I mean, you’re really strong, and your burning soul matches mine! I know we haven’t known each other very long but it feels like I’ve known you for years even though we just met like two months ago, which is crazy! Even when we met once we got past the whole fighting thing and being on different sides I felt like we just kind of clicked!" He stopped to take a breath, but the earnestness and honesty in his expression kept Lio from interrupting. "I've never met anyone who makes me feel like you do, ever! You're really special to me, even just as a friend." One hand had released Lio's to rub at the back of his own neck, Galo's cheeks bright pink as he smiled a bit awkwardly.

He’d waited for what felt like ages, and now that it seemed his feelings were reciprocated Lio didn’t want to waste another second. A grin spread across his face as he leaned closer to Galo and touched his chin, making blue eyes widen a bit in surprise. “You’re cute like this.”

“Liooo, don’t tease-!”

The rest of Galo’s protest died in his throat as Lio moved closer, one hand using Galo’s knee to balance himself as he leaned in. He paused just before their foreheads could touch, hovering just a breath away. “If you don’t want this, tell me now."

The renewed fire in Galo’s eyes was enticing, beckoning Lio in as a warm hand slid around his waist. “Why’d you stop?”

Lio’s palm slid from knee to thigh as he pressed their lips together, fingers digging in as the arm around his waist pulled him closer. His other hand slid out of Galo’s grip to trail his fingers along the back of his neck, ending their journey by winding tightly into strands of bright blue hair. Galo shivered, abruptly pulling Lio into his lap and laughing at the small noise he let out in response.

Pulling back, Lio frowned a bit, tugging at Galo’s hair. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He smiled brightly, both arms now wrapped loosely around Lio’s waist. "So does this mean you like me too?"

“What was your first clue?” He twirled a lock of hair around his finger, enjoying how Galo instinctively leaned into the touch. It was definitely going to be difficult to keep his hands to himself now.

“Well, I wasn’t sure at first because I thought I just really liked you as a friend, but I knew I liked you more when you accidentally fell asleep on me when we were working late last we-”

Lips pressed against his stopped Galo from continuing his thought, though by the time Lio pulled back he looked as if he didn’t remember what he’d been saying anyways. “That was rhetorical.” Lio smirked, fingers brushing over Galo’s cheek. His skin was soft, which was a bit surprising. He'd seen Galo's idea of skincare, and it consisted of washing his face with whatever soap was on hand. Lio's thumb moved to just under his eye, continuing it's gentle sweeping motion as bright blue eyes never left his.

“Oh. Well, I can’t say I mind you interrupting me if you’re gonna do it like that.”

Lio snorted, starting to move back in before he noticed that Galo’s expression had gone serious. “What’s wrong?”

“...Lio, do you think if I switch jobs they’ll let me bring my matoi with me?”

Lio just stared at him before slowly shaking his head. “...You really are an idiot.”

Galo laughed. “World’s biggest firefighting idiot!” His expression softened as he leaned in to press a warm lingering kiss to Lio’s cheek, his palm warm against the small of Lio's back. “Thank you.”

Lio, who’s heart felt about two sizes too big for his chest, just shifted to a better position before his head found its way to Galo’s shoulder. “You’re worth more than you know, Galo. Remember that.”

Warm arms slid around his waist to keep him close, and Lio felt Galo’s cheek come to rest against his head. “With you around I’ll never forget.”


End file.
